The sampler of the invention is formed from opposed mold parts and is a further development of the subject matter disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,101 issued Jan. 21, 1986. That patent shows opposed mold halves formed from thermosetting foundry sand with recesses which cooperate to provide molten metal flow passages and the sample mold cavities. The sampler in that patent is intended to provide pin or rod-like samples. The present invention is involved with providing both a pin and paddle shaped sample with a wafer thin sample zone which is suitable for punching of pellets for combustion analysis.
In the present invention, the mold halves are encased in a cardboard tube which holds the mold parts in assembly. The gaps between the cardboard sleeve and the sample mold parts are filled with a thermosetting sand mix which is baked to hold the parts together. Prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,326,426 issued Apr. 27, 1982 and 4,521,639 issued June 4, 1985, show the use of loose sand fill but not a baked sand fill. The baked sand mix of the present invention holds the parts, such as thermocouple wires, in positive position as hereinafter described. Other prior art relating to the subject matter of the invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,716 issued Mar. 12, 1985 which shows a sample with a thin wafer portion which can be punched to recover pellets for analysis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,019 discloses the use of thin metal chill plates to form the sides of a sample and cavity and provide a smooth surface on the sample sides as well as chill the metal. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 45 566 also shows a sample with a wafer portion extending from a thicker portion which is suitable for punching.